Cookie Crisis
by Moon Phased
Summary: I have referenced the Cookie Crisis in my first RWBY story (The Black Cat and the Red Rose) and decided to actually write it out. So I hope you enjoy the horror of the Cookie Crisis.


_Patrick delicately ran his fingers over his lover's chiseled chest. He looked up and pressed his lips to his partner's. The early spring mist surrounding their bodies. Patrick then pulled away._

"_Please noble ninja, tell me your name. I promise I shall not tell a single soul." He pleaded._

"_I will on one condition." He warned, his black hair covering his dark eyes._

"_Anything! I will do anything senpai!" Patrick pleaded._

"_You must lend me your body. For tonight and any night." Patrick nodded and graced the ninja's lips with a kiss of reassurance. "My name is-"_

"Hey Blake. What'cha reading?"

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Ow. My face hurts. Stupid floor. I sit up and look over at Ruby who is now sitting on my bed.

"Why did you fall off the bed? Why is your face red? I thought all cats land on their feet." Ruby tilts her head. I stood up and clamped my book shut.

"What's with all the questions?" I ask and put the book under my pillow. I sit back down on my bed and pull my legs to my chest.

"I'm bored." Ruby stated blandly. "So answer the questions!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I was reading . . . um." Blake keep it hidden. She doesn't need to know about the book.

"You were reading Ninjas of Love." Ruby answered for me. I open and close my mouth trying to find words. "I read the cover and sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night I see you reading it." I close my mouth once more and clear my throat.

"I fell off my bed because you caught me off guard. My face is red because I fell on it and really a cat joke?"

"It keeps things interesting." Typical. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I walk over to our kitchen area and grab a bottle of water. When I turn around Ruby had the book in her hands. I immediately dropped the water bottle.

"Ruby what are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Can I read it?" She asked looking at me with that devilish grin. She knows that no one touches my books. Especially Ninjas of Love.

"Ruby put the book down gently." I try to keep calm and feel the table behind me for something that can turn the tables.

"Ohhhhh!" She purrs out evilly. "Does someone want to hide something. I wonder what it is?" Quick Blake do something! Ah ha! Got it. I hold out a cookie. Her demeanor drops. "Where did you get that?" She demands and stands up with the book.

"Oh you know, just found it, along with a whole plate full of them on the desk." I grab the plate and show it to her.

"Ok Blake. Let's not do anything hasty. Just put them down and nobody gets hurt." I look at her and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Drop the book first." I order and smirk. Ruby walks slowly to my bed and puts it back under my pillow. She walks back to the center of the room.

"Alright. I did as you asked. Now put them down." I walk to the door.

"I don't know Ruby. What if I dropped them right now?" I asked. Ruby's eyes widen.

"Blake you wouldn't dare." She fell to her knees. "I'm at my mercy. Do what you want to me. Just leave those cookies alone."

"Alright alright. No need to be that dramatic. Look I'm putting them down-" The door opened swiftly and hit my arm.

"Hey guys! Missed me?" Yang shouted. The plate of cookies flew from my hands and onto the floor. I watched in slow motion as the plate shattered and the cookies crumbled.

"No!" Ruby screeched. I look over at Yang who is shock. I raised an eyebrow. Yang immediately held Ruby in her arms trying to comfort her. Tears ran down the scythe welder's face. "How could they leave this cruel world like this? The agony!"

"Really Ruby? Their just cookies. You can always get more." I roll my eyes and cross my arms. She really is being dramatic. Their just sweets that will rot your teeth. Yang lets go and shakes her head no in fear.

"Blake start running. Get as far away as you can." Yang orders me. Ruby gets to her feet.

"Why? We can just get her new ones. They're just a stupid snack." Yang face palms and Ruby starts to shake.

"You." I take a step back from the quivering girl. "You dare say that?" The brunette unsheathed Crescent Rose. Oh no. She swings it at my head. I immediately dropped to the floor as the scythe sliced the door in half.

"What in the world?!" Weiss jumped back and clutched her chest. My heart would be racing too if a scythe just sliced through the door I was about to enter. I look back at Ruby who pointed the scythe in my face.

"Take it back you heartless bitch." Ruby threatens.

"Blake. Whatever you may have said. Just take it back." I didn't comprehend what Weiss even said to me. There is only one word that comes to mind.

"Bye!" I call and run away.

"You won't get away!"


End file.
